Translational Research by 3T Molecular Imaging 6. Project Summary/Abstract We are submitting this shared instrumentation grant to support the purchase of an animal magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scanner to support 25 NIH funded translational imaging projects at Georgia State University (GSU) and Emory University. Currently there is no 3T MRI available for use on small animals in the entire state of Georgia. Given the number of investigators in Georgia, particularly in the Atlanta area, who do pre-clinical research on small animal models of human disease, this instrument is critically needed in our region. The instrument will be housed in a dedicated space in one of the primary animal facilities at GSU with full operational and administrative support and IRB oversight being provided by GSU. The system will be based on a 3 Tesla, 18 cm horizontal bore USR magnet and a versatile console that can adapt to a variety of experimental protocols currently being investigated across an interdisciplinary group of 19 scientists at GSU and Emory University in support of their research that has high translational potential for diagnosis and treatment of human diseases. These research projects, currently being funded by the NIH, require accurate monitoring of anatomical and physiological changes in animals during the course of a study. Traditionally, this has been done using histological procedures on sacrificed animal subjects. However, in time course studies, subject sacrifice introduces the effects of population variations, degrades the quality of data, and requires observations on multiple animals to restore statistical validity. The acquisition of this MRI system will circumvent these current constraints which greatly hinder research, extending experimental time in order to meet the demands of an increasing number of users, especially for proposed studies involving NIH-funded projects. The proposed imaging system will allow us to apply non-invasive techniques to monitor drug effects, disease states, and neuron activity, over time, and with a single animal. The 3T MRI system will also provide a versatile alternative that allows in vivo imaging of anatomical features and the non-invasive monitoring of metabolite levels that can correlate with disease. As a critical piece of investigative instrumentation, it will allow the 19 participating NIH-funded faculty with broad interests in clinically-relevant studies of human disease to conduct cutting edge, interdisciplinary research into molecular biomarker development, biotech development of new contrast agents, and analytical imaging methods. To facilitate these research objectives, this instrument will be accessible to all member institutions of the Atlanta Translational Imaging Consortium (ATIC) for investigators conducting similar preclinical research with animal models of human disease. GSU will contribute supplementary funds towards purchasing, space, installation and the service contract. The shared research will build a critical bridge between technical advancement and clinical translation. The proposed 3T MRI scanner will be managed by a team of faculty experts and administrative staff who are highly experienced in operating NIH supported core facilities. 1